Luftwaffe Revenge
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: Reich Minister of Aviation, the same one who orchestrated every air battle in WW2. It was May 9, 1945 over Austria...


We had finally found him, after the entire war...we did it. Hermann Goring, the Reich Minister of Aviation, the same one who orchestrated every air battle in WW2. It was May 9, 1945 over Austria, we had been tracking him for a while now and I wasn't going to let him get away again. My objective was to capture him alive so that he could be put on trial, but those were not quite my own plans. The idiot, we caught up to him right over the Allied airbase. I had sent my squadron to farther corner to patrol and make sure he didn't leave the area. He was all mine. I was in hot pursuit, ready to knock him out of the sky with my missiles.

On the ground, the air control was attempting to contact Mr. Jones in his cockpit, they could tell this was no capture mission in his head. Arthur, who was waiting for the young man to touch down at the base so he could intercept Goring overheard the commotion and went to see what was going on. He was immediately briefed on the situation in the air. Of course Alfred wouldn't take orders, not on something that major. Arthur asked for the radio headset, to at least try to talk some sense into his younger brother.

"Alfred? Alfred, do you hear me?"

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing on my radio com?"

"We all see what you are trying to do up there you git. Your mission is to simply capture him, alive, so that he can be tried for war crimes"

"You really think I can just do that dude? He's the leader of the Luftwaffe! Doesn't that mean anything to you! The Blitz was his idea, he's killed over half of my squadron...there's just no way he's getting out of here alive"

"Revenge is not the right option here"

"I don't care what the right option is! He doesn't even deserve a trail, that bastard needs to die and he's going to do it now. There's no way I can let my own squad's death go unanswered, he's going to pay with his blood"

"Alfred...You're not really this revenge driven...are you?"

"Arthur just stop, you're not convincing me otherwise. I don't know why you wouldn't want to have him dead at your feet right now for everything he's done to you"

"I've learned to overlook these things, you have to in war"

"Well I'm far from learning that. I'm going in, anything you want to say?"

"Just...Be careful alright"

"I will, there's no way I'd let him take me"

I had been chasing him for hundreds of miles, but the man was not slowing down. I would have to out-fly him right here. My faster fighter was catching up to him quickly, but I would have to keep him still enough to get a good shot out at him.

"One of the most colored aces in the war huh? We'll see about that"

The German fighters had a very tight turning radius, but my speed more than made up for it. The bastard was trying to lose pursuit through the quickly moving rainclouds. The radar immediately locked onto the right aircraft. A small yellow rectangle was enveloped with a small circle, range, distance and airspeed shown in two digit numbers next to it. He had jerked left, but used the momentum to force himself through right. It was a defensive Basic Fighter Maneuver technique called the Defensive Split. I broke right following the German fighter as he pulled into a tight turn. He was in for a losing fight. I had a faster turn radius and could get my nose in front of him. I switched to guns a small cross popped up at the top of my HUD, on either side of it a free flowing line shaped like a funnel showing me where my bullets would go. The fighter reversed his turn, pulling left and then spiraling into a dive. I pulled back my throttle and dived after him, my sights hovering slightly below his engines. I shifted the stick slightly back, the nose correcting itself up and pulled the trigger. The first few minutes, I couldn't get a clear enough shot on him, but soon after, one of the stray bullets attached itself to one engine.

Of course it wouldn't be just that easy, he just calmly landed his plane and was going to make a run for it. I decided that the thick forest canopy would make an aerial pursuit very difficult, so I followed him on foot. I carried a repeater pistol and a large combat rifle, he wouldn't be getting the best of me. He found his way deeper and deeper through the area, diving behind trees and using anything he could for cover. He obviously hadn't thought through not taking a weapon with him, and that was going to cost him.

"How does it feel Goring? Having it all come back to you"

"Look, I do not vant this anymore. I will surrender peacefully"

"Surrender? What makes you think I'll take that? After all you have done! I should just shoot you right now and be done with this!"

"General!"

I turned around to see that a few of my company had followed me all the way down there.

"Sir, you've found him? We'll call for backup"

"I don't think that will be necessary, he'll go back pretty quiet after this"

I rose my firearm, pointing the barrel at his head.

"This isn't like you. Didn't he just say he'd surrender? Wasn't our job to capture him alive? He isn't even worth this"

"You know everything he's done. I can't just let him go like this"

"This isn't the way we're supposed to do this. We should take him in and set him before a judge, it's the fair thing to do"

"Why does everyone else always have to be the voice of reason. Fine. But I swear, if you give me any trouble"

"Ov course vot"

I lead him through, back to where I hastily parked it. I restrained him and placed him in the back seat of my fighter. If he was true to his word, then I would have him back at the base in just ten minutes, Curious thing, not many plans work out like that. He rigged his way out of the chair and wrapped one of the chains around my abdomen.

"Now vhen. You vill take me down and ve vill hear nothing more of vhis"

"You idiot, I even gave you a chance."

I pulled down a switch by the door, dropping anything in the back seat right out of the plane. With no parachute or glider, he was done for at 3000 feet. I sent the others down to get him, I was done with this for today. I did let myself be a little relieved though, we were finally getting to tie up all of these loose ends. Well, at least it was one more person that I didn't have to worry about coming back to bite us.

I got back to the base in a few minutes, leaving my fighter in the hanger and went inside. I was greeted by the usual array of soldiers back from missions, a couple of flight communicators, and some of the workers who wanted to provide aide, even if they couldn't fight themselves. This was becoming a regular occurrence, but at least they were all still there to do it. I missed the days when everyone was still around, before idiots like Goring got to them and laid them incapacitated or worse, but soon it would all be over. We could finally get back to normal and all these guys could go home and see their families, for the first time in years It was a good feeling, nearly being done. I think the whole world really needed a break from all of this.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though :D<p> 


End file.
